She's My Felicity
by MACBernal
Summary: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak have been friends with benefits for five months. But what if someone wants more? Are they both ready to change their status or are they just going to remain they way that they are?


A/N: Hi there and welcome. So I've never posted anything here before but I've posted a lot on tumblr so hopefully this all works out and you enjoy this. It's in the middle of the night, I can't sleep, and that's usually when I have the urge to write until I can't feel my fingertips. Any feedback is much appreciated so say what you want to say and I'll make sure to take in the constructive criticism. I've been obsessed with the CW's 'Arrow' lately and as much as I _love _Oliver & Laurel, there is just _something _about Oliver & Felicity that makes me squeal with delight. So I've found myself knee deep in Olicity fanfic and thought I'd try to post something of my own. I'm praying it doesn't suck. So without further adieu, I present to you, **She's My Felicity**.

**Disclaimer: Though this is my original idea, I don't own the characters or the show. Just putting my creative juices into something productive.**

**Oh and I'm sorry for the length. Or not sorry. You decide.**

* * *

When her eyes slowly opened, she thought the sun would be shining through her bedroom window and the space next to her would be cold and empty. But when she took in her surroundings and then peered at her alarm clock, she realized she had only been asleep for a mere four hours. She rubbed at her eyes and stretched her arms out to her side, yawning widely and trying to get comfortable again. When a soft, muffled groan sounded next to her, she jumped slightly, turning to face Oliver Queen as he shifted from one side to the other. She froze for a second, trying not to wake him up, and then settled back into a comfortable position. _Oh yeah, _she thought wryly, _Ollie stayed the night again. _She didn't know how she could forget. He had been sleeping over a lot more lately as their relationship progressed. She stopped herself suddenly, her eyes slightly widening. Relationship? It's just been sex for the past five months. There was never any talk of a serious boyfriend/girlfriend status upgrade. Of course, _she _wanted more but there was always going to be the fact that she was no Laurel Lance and that Laurel was the type of girl you introduce as your girlfriend. Felicity Smoak was just the IT girl that moonlighted as The Hood's computer sidekick and occasional friend with benefits. Although she knew she'd give anything for Oliver to introduce her as his girlfriend, she'd just have to be okay with what she was now. But as she turned her head to face him, she realized if they kept at this…_thing_…she'd have to keep her emotions in check. The last thing she needed was to fall in love with Oliver Queen. _Too late_, her brain fired back. She rolled her eyes and pulled her comforter up to her chin, trying to fall asleep again as Oliver snored softly beside her.

The next time she opened her eyes, it was what she expected: sun though her windows and her bed empty except for her. But when her nose picked up the scent of coffee coming from outside her door, she frowned. Grabbing nearby clothes and haphazardly throwing them on, she tiptoed to her door and slightly pulled it open. She didn't know what to expect was it sure wasn't Oliver making breakfast. He never stayed long enough to do so. He always darted off before she woke up and headed back to the mansion as to not arouse suspicions from his mother and Thea. The only other person who knew their situation was Diggle. And he remained discreet.

She opened the door all the way and stepped out, tucking her hair behind one ear.

"Smells good."

Even though his back was to her, she could tell he was smiling.

"I made waffles. Take a seat, it's almost ready."

She grabbed a cup from the island in the middle of her kitchen and filled it with delicious coffee before finding a seat on the nearest barstool. She swung her legs back and forth and watch Oliver move with such agility and grace, making sure everything was cooked perfectly before placing it on one of Felicity's many colored plates. She smiled. He was a pro. But her smile quickly faded as she thought of all the times he had made breakfast for other girls before. What made her so special? She cleared her thoughts as a plate of delicious food made it into her line of vision. She picked up a fork and smiled, leaning into Oliver as he drew his arm around her waist and kissed her temple lightly.

"Bon appétit."

He went back to the stove to clean up as she dug right into the soft yet crispy waffles sitting in front of her. She moaned in delight as it melted in her mouth.

"Ollie these are _amazing_."

He chuckled, already almost done with the dishes.

"I'm glad you like them."

She continued to eat, realizing she was too hungry to keep a conversation going. When she finished, she hopped off the stool, walking to her sink with a full stomach. Oliver tried to intercept her, his face determined.

"I can do it Lis…"

She stopped for a second, loving the way her nickname sounded coming out of his mouth. He started calling her that only two months after they started sleeping together. It was incredibly sweet and when her heart started to swell, she tried to lock it down.

"Ollie. My apartment. My kitchen. I can clean. It's the least I can do."

His hands went up in surrender and they switched places: him sitting in the barstool and her scrubbing away at her syrup laden plate and fork. After a few moments of silence, the only sound coming from the sink, he cleared his throat and she met his intense blue eyes.

"Is everything okay Felicity?"

She nodded, still scrubbing at her already pristinely clean plate.

"Of course."

But he didn't buy it. He moved to stand beside her turning off the sink and drying her hands before taking them in his.

"Felicity."

She sighed and tried to avoid his gaze. If she looked into his eyes, it'd be over. Done. She'd lose it and just start rambling like she always did.

"I promise. I'm fine."

When his hand moved to cup her cheek, she closed her eyes, silently wishing her heart would stop racing. Five months of Oliver touching her intimately and her heart rate still skyrocketed every time.

"Felicity."

Her eyes were still closed and he sighed. She was so difficult sometimes. He moved her face so that he was staring straight at her. He stepped closer, his other arm going around her waist and both of her hands moving up his chest to clutch at his shirt. He decided to try one more time.

"Felicity."

Her eyes finally opened slowly and they stared at each other for what seemed like far too long. He searched her eyes, trying to figure out why she was acting so strange this morning while she tried to get her heart in control. And they both wanted nothing more than to be pressed against each other, their lips guiding their every emotion. But Felicity tried to stand firm. She wouldn't give in. She'd convince Oliver she was fine. But the blue eyes saw it all. And she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on any longer.

"I think I love you. And that scares me…so much."

His eyes widened slightly. It wasn't what he was expecting. He knew how he felt about her after only months of sleeping together but he had been too scared to do anything about it, afraid that who he was would eventually drive her away. He wanted more. He wanted her. But he never thought that maybe _she_ wanted what _him_. More silence was exchanged and Felicity feared she ruined everything. Just last night she told herself that love was not an option. But like always, Oliver Queen was able to coax it out of her with a mere look.

"You love me?"

She nodded, casting her eyes downward, now too afraid to look at him. _This is it Felicity. You two are done. He doesn't love you. This thing is exactly that…a thing. And now you've gone and ruined it. _As she braced herself for what was about to come, Oliver was still just staring. _She loves me? Me. Oliver Queen. There's no way. I'm…_He tilted her chin up so they were staring at each other again.

"Really?"

She takes in a deep breath.

"Yes. I do. And I know we've only been sleeping together these past five months and I know you still care about Laurel and I know that I'm not really girlfriend material – I mean…I'm only the IT girl for God's sake! There's no way someone like Oliver Queen could be interested in someone like me. I'm totally plain and boring and it's just sex so I should've never said anything and I told myself early this morning to keep my emotions in check – "

"Felicity?"

" – but you never stay for breakfast and you did this morning and the waffles were so great and you're so great and smart and funny and wonderful and God – insanely attractive – "

"Felicity?"

" – and I do love you but I know I've probably just screwed everything up and I'm sorry but I guess I just can't hide behind it anymore! I just had to tell you and if you break it off then – "

"Felicity!"

She stopped mid – sentence.

"Y – yes?"

Their kisses were always passionate. They both felt it down to their toes. It was spine tingling and there were fireworks and all they wanted was to stay wrapped up in each other forever. But this time when Oliver bent down and pressed his soft lips to hers, she almost melted on contact. It was different. It was full of promise and hope and…love. Her arms moved from his chest to around his neck, running her hands over his short hair. He picked her up at the waist, placing her on the counter and stepping in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist in response and pulled him closer, their kisses becoming more urgent. After a few minutes or breathless kisses, his mouth moved to her neck, every spot he touched on fire when he pulled away. Her back arched towards him and she grasped at his strong shoulders. He picked her up and suddenly they were making their way back into her bedroom. After collapsing on her bed, pillows flying everywhere, he pulled away and looked at her, his eyes gazing over every inch of her face. She frowned.

"What? Are you okay?"

He smiled.

"I love you. And I know you're scared but I promise that every day, no matter what, I will love you. You're mine and I'm yours. Always."

She smiled and took his face in her hands before lifting her head to meet for another kiss.

"I'm going to hold you to that Mr. Queen."

He laughed, his chest vibrating with the sound against her own body.

"You do that Ms. Smoak."

***ONE WEEK LATER***

"Ready?"

She nodded, her stomach filled with butterflies. Oliver looked down at his girlfriend and laughed softly, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

"You'll do great baby. Deep breaths."

She nodded again and sighed in relief when he arm went around her waist, pulling her body close to him.

"Okay. First big outing as an official couple. No pressure."

He smiled down at her again before walking through the door. The press were in full force that night, cameras going off at every angle. Felicity smiled and tried to relax. Oliver was there. That's all she needed. It had been only a week since their love confessions. She still had her doubts but every day since then, Oliver had made her fears slowly recede one by one. When he proposed they go public at a charity event with mandatory attendance thanks to Moira Queen, she froze at the thought. But Oliver had been certain the night would be perfect. Standing here now in an a simple but stunning Alexander McQueen dress, she worried that maybe for him it'd be perfect. But for the plain IT girl? It'd be like throwing meat to hungry dogs.

When the press stopped them at the door and a reporter asked who she was, she clenched her jaw. Now was the moment. Do or die. She looked up to Oliver, his face completely calm, and tightened her hold on him as he did the same.

"Mr. Queen! What a stunning young woman! New friend?"

He looked down at her, smiling, before looking back up to the cameras.

"No. This is Felicity Smoak. My girlfriend. She's…well…she's my Felicity. Why don't we leave it at that? Thank you."

Oliver maneuvered them out of the way and inside as reporters continued to yell and snap pictures but all she could hear was Oliver calling her his Felicity. She had never been anyone's before. And she didn't mind at all that she was Oliver's. Finally reaching the bar, he ordered drinks and turned to her.

"You okay?"

She smiled and nodded, moving closer to him.

"Your Felicity huh?"

He brought his lips down to hers and sparks flew again. When he pulled away, he wrapped her up in his arms.

"You bet. You're my Felicity. And don't you forget it."

* * *

**So it's long. And I'm only a little bit sorry. But I hope you liked it. Let me know if you want more maybe? Anyway thanks for reading. And goodnight. xoxoxo**


End file.
